First consider the expression for: the sum of $4$ and the quantity of $-6$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $-5$ plus the product of $-5$ and that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-6$ times $x$ $-6 \times x = \color{orange}{-6x}$ What is the sum of $4$ and $-6x$ $-6x$ $ + 4$ What is the product of $-5$ times that expression $-5 \times (-6x + 4) = \color{orange}{-5(-6x+4)}$ What is $-5$ plus $\color{orange}{-5(-6x+4)}$ $-5(-6x+4)$ $ - 5$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-5(-6x+4)-5$.